memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Encounter at Farpoint
Załoga nowego statku USS Enterprise-D stawia czoła Q, poddając się próbie rozwiązania zagadki tajemniczej bazy obcej cywilizacji. Podsumowanie W 2364 roku Jean-Luc Picard zostaje kapitanem statku ''Enterprise''-D. W drodze do Stacji Farpoint potężna istota, zwana "Q", wkracza na statek i oskarża ludzkość o barbarzyństwo i niedojrzałość. Aby udowodnić jego pomyłkę, załoga musi rozwiązać "zagadkę Stacji Farpoint". Doprowadza ona do odkrycia, że Bandi, mieszkańcy Deneb IV porwali olbrzymi organizm kosmiczny, aby służył im za bazę. Enterprise pomaga w uwolnieniu istoty, a Q zadziwiony inteligencją i wrażliwością załogi, wycofuje się z osądzania ludzkości, nie obiecując jednak, że nigdy się nie pojawi. thumb|left|[[Rozdzielenie spodka statku NCC-1701-D.]] Pamiętne cytaty "I don't see no points on your ears boy, but you sound just like a Vulcan!" "I am an android." (grunts)"Almost as bad..." - Admirał McCoy do Daty "You treat her Enterprise like a lady, she'll always bring you home..." - Admirał McCoy do Daty "If we're going to be damned, let's be damned for what we really are!" - Jean-Luc Picard Dodatkowe informacje Do napisania. Odnośniki Linia czasowa : 16 wiek, 20 wiek, 21 wiek, 2036, 2079, ludzka historia, przeszłość, wiek Kartografia : Altair IV, Deneb IV Gatunki : Bandi, Klingoni, ludzie, Q, Vulcani Statki kosmiczne : klasa galaxy, U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D, U.S.S. Hood Pozostałe : Admirał, ambulatorium, android, badanie lekarskie, baza kosmiczna, belka materiału, biuro administratora stacji Farpoint, bóg, deflektor, DeSoto, Kapitan, detonacja, dokumentacja służbowa, dokumenty Starfleet, Doradca, dowód, dowództwo, drganie projektu, drugi w dowodzeniu, duraglass, dziecko, dziennik, dziennik osobisty, dziennik statku, dzikość, encyklopedia, energia geotermalna, Farpoint, forma życia, galaktyka, gatunek, główne uzbrojenie, główny monitor, Główny Oficer Medyczny, granica bezpieczeństwa, horror po atomowy, iluzja, interkom, jabłko, inżynieria, Kapitan, kawa, Kąt odwrotny na monitor, kierunek, komunizm, kurs, kwatera, ława przysięgłych, manualne dokowanie, medyk, mieszkaniec, misja, moduł spodka, monitor, mostek, mostek bojowy, mundur, negocjacja, napęd gwiezdny, narkotyk, Nowe ONZ, obywatel Ziemi, odczyt, odłączenie sekcji spodka, odwrócony kąt i powiększyć obraz, oficer broni, oficer dowodzący, oficer Starfleet, OPS, orbita, osłona, oślepić, pełne zatrzymanie, personel medyczny, pierwszy kontakt, pierwszy oficer, planeta, plemię, pokład, pokój gotowości, Porucznik, plemię, prawnik, programowanie, projekt, prokurator, prom, przeniesienie dowodzenia, przestępca, przeszukiwanie zapisów, przodek, przydział, raport, rozprawa, rutynowy manewr, sąd, sekcja spodka, sen, sensory, sędzia, silnik, sprzeciw, sprzęt medyczny, stacja broni, stacja kosmiczna, standard orbita parkowania, stare miasto, Starfleet, statek kosmiczny, struktura dowodzenia, sygnał, system sądowy, system słoneczny, szef ochrony, Szeskspir, torpeda, torpeda fotonowa, tortury, transmisja, transport, tritanium, umysł, ustawienie ogłuszanie, walka, warp, warp 9.4, warp 9.5, warp 9.6, warp 9.7, warp 9.8, warp 9.9, wartości ludzi, wiadomość, więzień, wojsko], wydruk, wyroku w zawieszeniu, załoga mostka, zamrozić, zasoby, Ziemski delikates, żółty alarm, źródło energii Gościnna obsada *John de Lancie jako Q *Michael Bell jako Zorn Specjalna gościnna rola *DeForest Kelley jako Admirał Leonard McCoy Pozostała obsada *Colm Meaney jako Miles O'Brien *Jimmy Ortega jako por. Torres *Timothy Dang jako oficer ochrony na mostku *Evelyn Guerrero jako chorąży (kobieta) *David Erskine jako sprzedawca Bandi *Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa jako ??Mandarin bailiff?? *Chuck Hicks jako oficer milicji pod wpływem narkotyków *Phil Fondacaro jako człowiek z dzwonkiem (nie wymieniony w napisach) Tematy pokrewne Do napisania. Zewnętrzne odnośniki Do napisania. Kategoria:odcinki TNG Kategoria:odcinki TNG cs:Encounter at Farpoint de:Der Mächtige en:Encounter at Farpoint (episode) es:Encounter at Farpoint fr:Encounter at Farpoint (épisode) it:Incontro a Farpoint (episodio) ja:TNG:未知への飛翔 nl:Encounter at Farpoint pt:Encounter at Farpoint ru:Встреча в дальней точке (эпизод) sv:Encounter at Farpoint